High Roller
by dianty
Summary: Is set after season 1, the brothers get a case in Vegas. They are investigating reports of a disappearing woman. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

High Roller

Chapter 1: Luck Be a Lady

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or the brothers. The original characters in the story are part of my (or not so) creative mind.

Daniel rolled the dice at the craps table. He'd come to Vegas several times but this was the first time he'd actually been ahead. It was another lucky roll. He looked down at the several stacks of chips. He was contemplating whether he should risk it all. The girl who had been posing next to him for several rounds whispered to him to go for it. Her red lips mouthed the words to him. He went for it, after all, how do you say no to a beautiful girl falling out of her red sequined dress and black tights. He rolled again, betting everything. It was a good bet, the table cheered. The woman grabbed him and gave him a long, hard kiss.

Three hours later, the two stumbled to cash-out. He was now rich. He wasn't a handsome man. Rather he was plain looking with dirty blonde hair and a nose a little too big for his face. His jaw line wasn't rugged, rather it was soft. His eyes were too small for his face, giving him a squinty look to him. A knock-out, like the woman in red, would typically not notice Daniel. However, being rich changes things. He knew the girl was only interested in him because of his winnings, but he didn't care.

The cashier put the money in his account. He would be able to collect it at check-out. He had two more days at the Venetian Hotel. The management staff was betting he would spend the majority of it before he left. That's what they hoped. The hotel staff planned to put security on him and watch the video cameras. The goal was to prove he was cheating; no one wins that much money without cheating. Mr. Carlson had stayed at the Venetian before and always walked away owing the hotel plenty of money. It wasn't possible for him to now be winning.

The elevator took the anxious couple up to the 11th floor. Daniel was excited for two reasons. One, his room had been upgraded because of his winning streak. Secondly, he was finally going to have sex. Being thirty and still a virgin lent itself to unfortunately quite a few jokes at his expense. The elevator opened, and the two walked to the room. Daniel let himself into the Luxury Suite. Daniel accidentally let out a gasp, the room was gorgeous. The woman in the red dress giggled.

The room was spacious and consisted of three rooms. The sunken living had a pull-out sofa. There was a table and three chairs set-up for breakfast. It was complete with a gourmet coffee selection. The bedroom had plush pillows and satin sheets. The bedroom set cost more then his entire apartment and its furnishings at home. The bathroom had a beautiful tub with a separated shower and toilet. The bathroom was complete with plush complimentary towels. There were two flat screens, digital televisions. Daniel turned one on absently and checked for cable.

"Am I not enough entertainment for you?" The woman purred.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure it was set for me. I have to watch the err…stock market prices in the morning…you know, make sure my stocks are.." He was obviously lying. He didn't own any stocks. She didn't care he was lying. She just wanted him to spend some money on her this weekend. She kissed him and let her hands wonder.

Their clothes littered the bedroom. She was on top of him and moaning. He was rubbing her breasts, concentrating on not screwing this up. It had felt better then he'd anticipated. Not wanting to end it to soon, he was trying to distract himself by forcing his mind on different topics. He couldn't concentrate on the snow anymore, his mind focused on fireworks and warm air. He moaned and jerked. It was over; he was no longer a virgin. He smiled at the woman, her face as contorted in pain. He looked down where her body met his. He was covered in blood. She fell over off the bed, hit her head and didn't move. His screamed could be heard throughout the hotel's floor.

The floor attendants burst into the room to find a naked man, sitting on his bed screaming. He talked gibberish about a woman in a strapless, red dress. He was obviously hallucinating. There was no woman and no blood.

------

The following weekend, Jack arrived at the Venetian Hotel. This was his favorite place to gamble. He never stayed over night since he lived in Vegas. He came here to waste his pathetic paycheck. He hoped would day it would pay-off. His job at Best Buy was never going to get him far. He had higher aspirations; he wanted to own his business. He hadn't gone to business school, but he knew if given the chance he could make it work. Jack would call it Jack's Electrics. It would sell name-brand items and high-end electrics. No more selling DVDs and Tina Turner CDs.

Jack was superstitious. He always gambled the same way everytime. Jack walked up to the first slot he saw, put in his coin, and pulled the trigger. "Luck be a lady" he whispered. And sure enough, Jack got lucky.

Jack and a lady in a sequined, red dress made his way to the complimentary suite. He opened the door and whistled. He was ecstatic, sex with a beautiful lady and one of the best rooms in the house. He paused outside the door, the girl giggled and walked into the room. Jack followed.

Twenty minutes later, the woman's face contorted and she fell off the bed. Jack was covered with blood below the waist. He stood-up and tried to wake the woman, she was cold. He shivered and ran into the hallway yelling for help. Hotel room doors opened; people stuck there heads out of their rooms to see a man standing naked in the hallway. He was talking gibberish about blood and a dead woman. The police once again were called to the Venetian Hotel to investigate a death without a victim or without any evidence of a death.

----

Five days later, an Impala pulled up to the hotel. The driver tossed his car keys to the valet, "Be gentle with her." He grinned at his brother. "Finally! A case in Vegas."

**Author Note: Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please feel review if you feel like it. Thanks!!**


	2. The Mystery Woman

High Roller

Chapter 2: The Mystery Woman

Sam checked in under the name James Smith. The front desk girl knew it wasn't his real name, but she'd gotten accustomed to people not using their real names. Most were married men with woman other than their wives. This man she found interesting. He wasn't asking for a suite or any of the romance packages. He wanted a room with two queens. He was polite and straightforward. She was use to being hit on from the moment a man stepped up to the counter. For some reason, men seemed to think if they were nice to front desk girls they would get a good deal. She never gave out good deals for a few compliments.

The brothers pushed open the door to the room. It was an immaculate room, even for the cheapest the hotel had. They were in the nicest room the two had ever stayed in. "This sure beats the Super 8." Dean grinned and looked around. The two got settled into the room.

The two decided to get something to eat before beginning the research. Dean wanted an All-You-Can-Eat buffet. They walked to a very fittingly named All-You-Can-Eat. The sign boosted 24 hour accessibility to great food. "I guess we'll see if it's great food." Sam signed the quotation marks as Dean hurried into the restaurant.

"Two for the buffet?" The young waitress greeted them as they entered.

"Is there a menu?" Sam didn't want to risk food poisoning.

"No menu. Just buffet," was the short, curt response.

"Okay, then. Two for the buffet," Sam responded.

Dean gave him a stern look, "Come-on, its all you can eat." He slapped his brother on the back. "I wonder if they have to go boxes." Dean raised his eyebrows as his brother, "We have a fridge in the room".

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother rubbed his hands together and eagerly followed the waitress to a table. The brother's booth was against a wall, close to the meat counter. Dean eyed the counter as they walked to the table. "Did you see that?"

"Ugh…See what?" Sam sat down at the table followed by Dean.

"Roast beef, steak, shrimp, and some kind-of pork. I didn't see everything else. This place is awesome!"

"You saw all that when we walked by?" Sam glanced at the drinks menu.

"Yeah and I'm gonna try it all."

The brothers ordered their drinks, filled their plants and settled in to eat. Dean's plate was filled with mostly red meat and potatoes. He had stuck to his previous proclamation. Dean had his elbows on the table and was staring at his plate. The plate had a thick slice of roast beef, New York Strip steak, 6 fried shrimp, and a slice of ham. Almost falling off the side of his plate as a hump of mashed potatoes with beef gravy. Sam's plate was the opposite. He had a large salad with Ranch dressing. Next to the salad was corn on the cob and broccoli and raison salad. Dean noticed the escaping potatoes and caught them on his right index finger.

Sam watched Dean stick his potato ladened finger into his mouth. "What?" Dean asked his brother.

"That's disgusting. Can you at least pretend you were raised civilized?" Still after growing-up with him, he couldn't believe how messy he ate.

Dean shoved a big spoonful of potatoes into his mouth, "Not much of our childhood can be considered civilized. It's not like we were having dinner with the President or anything."

Sam rolled his eyes and started eating his salad. "When did you become a vegetarian?" Dean asked in-between his oversized bites of meat and potatoes.

"I'm not a vegetarian."

"Yeah right." Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "There's no meat on your plate."

"Use a napkin Dean. It's embarrassing to eat with you. Just because I'm not eating meat does not make me a vegetarian."

-----

Back at the hotel, Dean and Sam started their research. Dean went into the casino and started questioning people. Sam talked with the hotel staff to find out more information on the victims.

Dean hit the floor. He took a photo of the two men and showed them to the dealers and to the waitresses. Most of the staff did not recall the men, but did recall the woman they were with. The woman was described as a well-endowed, beautiful blonde. She was the same dress both nights. The staff remembered the men leaving with her and didn't remember seeing her the next morning.

After asking around and getting his information, Dean decided to try his luck. He figured if he spent some time gambling he may be able to run into the mystery lady. He tested his luck at the craps table. He was up two hundred dollars and down 5 hours when he walked away. He got up to the room at 2 AM.

While Dean was in the casino, Sam was interviewing staff. He talked with the front desk girl. The men were both upgraded rooms after winning big. She said the lady was never checked-in; she was a guest of the men. Luckily, the same maid serviced the rooms the men had stayed in. She reported the two men's rooms were two doors from each other. She cleaned the rooms after the event there was no sign of a struggled. She laughed when Sam asked if she'd seen any blood in the room. There was not even a drop of blood needless to say the amount of blood the men had reported. The only strange thing she reported was flickering of lights and the vacuum she was using seemed to have short.

-------

When Dean arrived in the room, the lights were out and Sam was asleep. He'd been asleep for 2 hours. Waiting up for his brother over the last several months had gotten old. Frankly, he didn't feel like doing it anymore. Dean quietly tip-toed across the room and fell into bed. Dean was intoxicated and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Sam woke-up before Dean. He quietly showered and dressed. He went down to the hotel restaurant. He enjoyed a quiet a peaceful breakfast of eggs benedict, toast, orange juice, and coffee. As he paid the bill, he overheard the wait staff talking about a recent event involving a man and woman.

He interjected the conversation, "What happened? A man killed a woman?"

"No sir!" Came a too quick response.

"It's ok to tell me. I won't tell a sole." Sam re-assured the ladies and flashed his good-boy smile.

The two women were convinced and told Sam the story of a plain looking man who was sent to a mental hospital last night in hysteria. He swore he saw a woman lying on the floor of his hotel room covered in blood. According to the waitress, the man had never seen the woman before. It was rumored to have been a hallucination, because when the hotel staff arrived in the room, there was no blood and no woman. Just the man sitting on the bed covered in sweat. An ambulance was called and he was taken out strapped on a stretcher, screaming about the dead woman.

After a stop at the front desk, Sam returned to the hotel room. Dean was still sleeping when Sam entered the room. He pulled open the curtain letting the sun poor into the room. Dean moaned and buried his head under the blankets and pillow. "C'mon Dean, get-up! We've got a case to solve. You don't have the luxury of sleeping all day."

After Dean woke-up, Sam filled him in on the details from last night and the morning. "So basically, these guys are going crazy and being sent to an asylum for being crazy. It happened last night. I think its probably a ghost."

"A ghost. Have there been any deaths at the hotel?"

"That's the difficult part. There haven't been any deaths that I can track down. I was able to find out the names of the men and the hospital they were transferred to."

Dean filled Sam in on his findings. "Sounds like we need to head over to the cuckoo-house and talk to those guys," Dean said. "Give 15 minutes to get showered and ready."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. A little slow of chapter, but I hope it was interesting enough. If you feel the urge, please review. I like the input. **


	3. She Saved Me

High Roller

Chapter 3: She Saved Me

Only one of the men remained in the County Mental Hospital. The nurse informed the brothers that both Daniel and Jack had checked themselves out within 24 hours after admission. The only man who remained checked-in was Robert. He'd arrived early that morning screaming about a dead woman.

"I'm not sure how much help he'll be officers but he's down this way". The young nurse femininely walked down the hall and stopped in front of room 513. "In there," she smiled at the brothers.

"Mr. Robert Brown?" Dean walked into the room.

An ordinary man sat crossed leg on the bed and was reading a thick self-help book. He glanced up, "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to ask you a few questions about last night." Sam and Dean flashed FBI badges.

"Why's the FBI involved?" Robert was puzzled. "Why would the care about a hallucination? A helpful hallucination, but a hallucination none-the-else?"

The brothers looked at each other. Dean responded, "Well, we believe this may have connections to other casino crimes."

"How was the hallucination helpful? I mean, usually hallucinating is a bad thing." Sam wasn't sure what to think. It certainly didn't sound like their usual case. _But then again, we've not had a normal case in months._ Sam missed the straight-forward ghost hunt. Or even an in and out demon case would be a nice change of pace.

Robert put down the book revealing the title _How to be a Successful Business Man: Leading a Team._ He rubbed his eyes and explained he'd had reached a sense of clarity this morning. The hallucination had been a gift; it provided him with insight as to what he needed to do to make his business successful. He planned on checking-out today and had a plan to fix his company. He was grateful for the event. Scary at the time he admitted, but grateful none the less.

The brothers left the mental hospital with the names and addresses of the other two victims. Dean also had the phone number of the nurse. Overall, Dean felt it was a successful interrogation. The two sat in the Impala both thinking this was probably their most illogical case they have ever researched. They decided to separate and interview the other two victims.

Dean pulled-up to an extended stay hotel where Daniel was staying. Dean's knuckles rapped on the door of room 13. Dean smiled, now that's a bad omen. A man, dressed in Armani suit, confidently answered the door. He's hair was styled relatively poorly since he'd never styled is hair before. His squinty eyes peered into the sunlight at Dean. "Hey there!" Daniel was a bit over zealous with his greeting.

Dean flashed the fake FBI badge and introduced himself as Agent Smith.

"Come in, come in!" The goofy grin combined with the soft jaw line made Daniel appear child-like. He moved aside making room for Dean to squeeze thru the door and into the grimy hotel room.

The hotel's neon sign bragged it was the cheapest stay in the city. This was obvious by the cheap Wal-Mart pictures hanging at an angle on the wall. The Carpet was thread-bare along the walking path from the door to the bathroom. There was a sink along the wall opposite of the bed. There was a black build-up around the facet and its handles. A large crack ran down the wall next to the bed separating the main room from the small bathroom.

Thank-fully, the bathroom was not completely visible from the door. If it were, Dean would have not stayed long enough to interview the man. Several bathroom tiles were missing, the ones remaining were cracked. There was no sink in the bathroom. The toilet had hard water stains in the bowel. The toilet back had a crack in it causing water to leak onto the floor. A moldy towel was under this crack to catch the water. The shower had black mold on the curtain, ceiling and along the tub.

The bathroom also hid several interesting facts for the case. These, Dean did not find as he did not enter the bathroom and couldn't see them from the doorway. The one thing that stuck-out to Dean during this investigation, Daniel was grateful for the event. He claimed the whole thing was a lifesaver. Daniel now claimed to know what he needed to do with his life.

Sam sat in a Herman Miller Chair in Jack's hotel room. The room was nice enough, not one of Vegas's high-end, but comfortable. The green shag carpet could be replaced for something a little more modern. Jack sat across from Sam on a double bed drinking an overpriced Coke from the fridge. Jack had been packing his suitcase to head home. The half-packed bags sat on the head of the bed. Neatly stacked next to the suitcase were two newly purchased self-help books.

Jack saw Sam eyeing his opened, overstuffed wallet on the nightstand next to the bed. "I had a pretty good weekend at the casino," Jack quickly shoved his wallet into his pocket.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your night at the casino." Sam continued to ask questions about Jack's evening. Jack insisted on the woman saving his life. He was no longer going to live just to live. He was going to be a winner. This experience made him want to be a better person. Jack claimed to now know how to be successful and was certain the mystery woman had contributed to this. He referred to her as his Angel.

The brothers met back at the hotel room. Dean lounged on the sofa. He finished the food Sam had left in the fridge and was now daydreaming about the all-you-can-eat buffet. There were too many choices to go at it willy-nilly. Dean decided he'd need a game plan for getting the most of the buffet. He was going to start with steak and garlic mashed potatoes and then move to the ham with mashed potatoes. _On second thought,_ _I can't fill-up on potatoes. I'd better stick to just one serving. That'll leave more room for the meat! _ His mouth was watering by the time Sam walked into the room.

"Hey, it's about time you got back!" Dean jumped off the couch grabbed his wallet and keys, "Lets go!"

Sam opened the now empty fridge. Frustrated he turned to his brother who stood at the opened door, "Where's my food?"

Dean shrugged. "You ate it didn't you?" Sam accused.

"Yeah, I was starving. What was it? It wasn't very good." Dean rubbed his stomach in protest.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"I'm all over it,' Dean walked out the door followed by a disappointed by Sam.

The receptionist watched the brothers get off the elevators. They intrigued her; they were not like the usual men who come into the hotel. She particularly liked the taller of the two. She watched them turn and walk into the restaurant. Gina remembered she had a message for James and searched for the note.

The brothers went thru the buffet table. Dean settled into three plates of food. One was filled with steak and a small amount of garlic potatoes. The second had ham and the third was a bacon cheeseburger and three blue cheese slider burgers. Sam stared at his brother. His plate was filled with less cholesterol filled food. His one plate included a tilapia filet with lemon slice, wild rice, and garlic and butter corn.

"I seriously have no idea how we are related," Dean sliced a bite from his steak, placed it in his mouth. "Mmmm…." He groaned, "Now that is a delicious steak."

"Yeah. Are you really going to eat all of that?" Sam skeptically examined Dean's feast.

"I sure am gonna try." Dean grinned, "We did pay good money to eat all we want and I'm gonna get my money's worth."

"Whatever, lets just discuss the case." Sam and Dean compared notes on what they'd found out.

When she found the two sitting at a corner table, they were deep in conversation and didn't notice her hovering and listening into the conversation. They were definitely cops or FBI or something. Not only did she have the message that told them they were but now this conversation. _The only problem is they are talking like this is some sort-of ghost doing all this…..What kind-of cops do that?_ Gina was skeptical of cops ever since her brother was wrongly accused and serving 8-10 in prison.

"Hey there!" Gina interjected into the conversation.

Sam looked up and smiled at the petite brunette. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

She cursed herself for blushing, "I can come up with a few ideas." _Why am I flirting with him? He's a freakin' cop. _Sam stammered in response. "I'm just messing with you. I have this message for you." She handed Sam the message.

Sam frowned at the three words. "Who gave this to you?" The case keeps getting stranger and stranger.

**AU note: Sorry its taken forever to upload this. If you feel the urge, leave feedback. I like it to help me improve. **


	4. My Kingdom

High Roller

Chapter 4: My Kingdom

Gina returned to the reception desk. Sean was sitting behind the desk picking his nose. _Ugh, that's so disgusting. _"Can you stop doing that?"

"This place is so boring, man," Sean was staring at the booger stuck to the end of his finger. "Ya'know, man?"

With disgust on her face, Gina responded, "Stop that before a customer sees you. I'm going on break." She turned and walked toward the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, she paused in front of a cleaning closet, looked around and quickly entered.

"It's about time you got here," a woman's voice greeted her, "You're late".

"I know and I'm sorry. I have to hurry; I think Bret is getting suspicious." Gina was worried about her manager's probing questions. He'd been drilling her about the length and frequency of her breaks. For the last two years, Gina has been raising her brother's two kids. She couldn't lose this job. In this town, if you screw-up at a casino, you're not getting another job.

"Did you deliver the note?"

"Yes, I don't think they'll leave though. I don't understand why you care so much about these cops."

"Don't question what I tell you to do," the harshness in the woman's voice made Gina tremble.

"I didn't mean to, it's just, well….." Gina stammered to apologize as she fell to her knees.

There was a long pause from the darkness. Gina lowered herself as close to the floor as the pencil skirt would allow. She opened her mouth to speak. But instead, the woman responded, "Its ok my dear. You are only human after all". A woman's perfectly manicured hand cupped Gina's face. "I will deal with the men if they stay. Now stand." Gina obeyed. "Go back to the desk, when they come to you with more questions, stick with your story. If you do this and succeed, you will be rewarded in my kingdom."

Meantime in the restaurant….

"Since when do ghosts give us a warning?" Dean hissed under his breath. His anger evident.

"It's no ghost. Let's get back to the room. I have an idea but need my laptop to research it."

The brother's were waiting at the elevators when they saw Gina leave the reception area. Dean nodded at her. Both Sam and Dean followed her. When Gina paused at the cleaning closet the brothers quickly ducked behind a couch. When they looked back-up she was gone.

"The bathroom," Dean pointed toward the woman's room. The two returned to the elevator and then their room.

Sam plopped on the couch and immediately started researching. Dean sat and stared at him.

"Dude, stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean was bored.

"Stop staring at me." Sam barely glanced up from the computer.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"I dunno. Just give me some time. Watch TV or something." Sam continued working.

"I'm gonna hit the tables. Call me when you're done."

Several hours passed before Dean returned and before Sam had finished his research. Dean rushed in the room, half-drunk but sobering quickly. "It's happened again, but this time the guy died," Dean excitedly stated.

"What? He died, well that doesn't add up to my theory," Sam was puzzled, "Is the body still here?"

"I don't know. Wait, you have a theory?"

"Yeah. Let's go, grab your badge," Sam tossed the fake FBI badge at Dean and they two rushed out of the door. They didn't have to go far; the crime scene was at the end of the hallway. Crime scene tape closed off the back ½ of the hall. Two stern police officer's stood guard. Their no-nonsense stand told spectators not to attempt to cross the line. The shorter of the two's hand hovered over his nightstick. The taller one, in an attempt to look tough, looked constipated. Or maybe he was just constipated.

The brother confidently strode to the tape line. Sam reached out and lifted it up to go under, Dean began stepping over it. In mid-step, Dean was greeted with a rough shove on his elevated leg; "No one passes here," the shove was accompanied with a rough, baritone voice.

Almost toppling over, Dean responded, "Jerk, try that again when my feet are firmly on the floor."

Sam pulled his foot back to the public side and found himself toe to toe with the constipated officer. "You stay back too," and "Try crossing again and I will," came the unison responses.

"Really?" Dean aggressively stood in front of the guard who'd pulled out his nightstick and was menacingly rapping it against the palm of his hand.

Sam gave Dean the just chill look, "FBI, I think you should back down." Sam flashed the badge.

The constipated cop's face went white, "Sorry. Its just people have been going crazy…." He was stammering.

"No problem, just doing your job," Sam flashed his smile. The cop lifted up the tape for Sam to go under. Dean attempted to follow.

Putting his nightstick away in an attempt to not look like a jerk in front of FBI, the cop stopped Dean, "I need to see a badge from you too".

"Of course you do," Dean reluctantly pulled out his badge and waved it in front of the cops face.

The cop reached up for the badge and Dean moved it, again, and again, and again. This went on for almost a minute before the cop let Dean thru without seeing more then a glimpse of the badge. Dean grinned amusingly to himself.

Annoyed Sam asked Dean, "Is it impossible for you to be nice and not so annoying?"

"No," came the curt reply, "They're cops, to much power and not enough courage." He threw a look over his shoulder, "And they never know what's really going on. They screw everything up." These comments hit the target it was aiming at. The beat cops shot Dean if I could kill you, I would look. Dean stuck his tongue out and followed Sam to the hotel room.

After investigating the scene, the brothers returned to the hotel room. Everything was the same, except the man's body was a bloody mess. It had been ravished and ripped apart. The crime scene was filled with blood and police officers' vomit. Sam filled Dean in on what he believed was going. It was a pagan god. There was obscure and difficult to find information about a god who gained worship by taking a relatively unsuccessful, meek man and making them successful. The men vowed their allegiance by following the god's direction. Those who were presented with the option of becoming successful and refused or anyone who did not follow the god's plan were destroyed. Sam believed the woman was the god. The men were unknowingly vowing their allegiance after her perceived death brought the clarity of mind. At some point, if it's not stopped, she will require them to serve her and repay her for the gift she's provided them. Most likely, the men will be required to make human sacrifices. "If they don't repay her she'll punish them. In this case, they'll be ripped apart," Sam finished.

"That little bitch. The poor bastards have no idea what they've gotten into. How do we kill it?" Dean was anxious to finally get some action.

"That's the difficult part. One of the followers needed to stab it in the heart." Sam sighed, "I've tried to find another way, but there doesn't seem to be any other way documented."

They heard a knock at the hotel door, followed by someone keying themselves in. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

Gina had been looking for the FBI agents for 30 minutes. She found the brothers in their hotel room reviewing the case. She knocked on the door, heard scrambling inside and then let herself in. The room was quiet as she shut the door behind her. Gingerly, she took a couple of steps into the room when a gun barrel was pointed at her temple. She sucked in air, "Don't shoot. I want to help you."

Dean held the gun at her head, looked at Sam standing in the corner with a gun pointed at her chest. Sam relaxed his arms and lowered the gun. Dean followed the lead, "It's illegal to break into someone's room."

"I know. I can lose my job for that. More importantly, I could lose my nephew permanently if she finds out I'm here."

"She?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"Yes." Gina explained how she met the god she referred to as May. She explained she had been disparate to get out of the hotel business. She wanted to move on and make enough money to raise her nephew without the stress of being poor. May promised she could help. All Gina had to do was give her unlimited access to the casino and hotel, provide her with suites as she found men. Once she had collected 13 men, Gina would get her reward. May has become increasingly reckless and has increased her demands of Gina. May has gone as far as threatening Gina's nephew. She didn't realize it would go this far. Now the recently death in the hotel frightened her. She didn't know what else to do or who else to turn to. "I knew you could help me, I overheard your conversation in the restaurant. You're not cops. I don't know what you are, but you're not cops," Gina took a sip from the coffee cup she was holding and looked at Sam and Dean sitting across from her.

"You came to the right people. But we will need you're help in killing this thing," Sam explained what he knew about this deity. "Are you in?"

"We'll be successful? She will be killed? My nephew will be safe?" Gina was understandably nervous and scared. Her hands shook at the thought of disobeying.

"Yes."

"Then, I'm in."

**Author Note: Almost done! I'm planning on two more chapters, the last being pretty short. Anyways, any thoughts/comments? Do you like where the story is going? Is it contrived? Is it interesting, boring? Feedback appreciated if you feel like leaving some. Thanks for reading, I do appreciate you sticking with the story.  
**


End file.
